First Impressions
by reynabeth
Summary: 'It was so simple - the first words your soulmate would ever say to you, tattooed on your skin - yet so hard. How could it be so difficult' (Jiper Soulmates AU)


FIRST IMPRESSIONS

 **A/N: Okay, I'll admit it, I have a bit of a thing for Soulmates AUs. So here's another one.**

Piper McLean stared at her reflection in the mirror. 'Today will be the day,' she told herself, but then again she said that everyday, and her wish never came true.

It was so simple - the first words your soulmate would ever say to you, tattooed on your skin - yet so hard. How could it be so difficult? Ever since she had first learnt what the words on her body meant, when she was just a child, she had harboured delusional fantasies about meeting her soulmate. She knew that when she found him, everything would fall into place. All her wrongs would be rights, everything bad would become good, and it wouldn't matter what she looked like or how she acted, it would be true love. Sure, she had heard stories of people finding their one and only and hating them, she had heard tales of divorce and breakups and fights - but that wouldn't happened to her, because once she finally found him, it would be love at first sight. She sighed dreamily.

'Pipes?' her dad called up the stairs, 'Piper, come on or you'll be late!'

Piper sighed again. She ran her hands through her hair, leaving it sticking up in all directions. Quickly, she pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, shrugged on a jacket, and attempted to run a comb through her messy hair whilst brushing her teeth. Not bothering to put on makeup, she raced downstairs, slinging her bag onto her back, and grabbed a piece of toast from the breakfast table. 'Bye, Dad!' she called behind her, blowing her father a kiss as she sprinted out the front door.

Outside Fall was well underway, the leaves orange and gold, a cold breeze blowing through the streets, a hint of smoke hiding in the crisp, clean, cold air. Piper didn't notice any of this as she tore down the road, sneakers slapping on the sidewalk, arms pumping.

Precisely three minutes and thirty-two seconds later - a new record - Piper skidded to a halt outside her best friend's house. Annabeth was already waiting for her. 'You're in a hurry!' the blonde girl greeted her, with a smile. Annabeth had recently found her soulmate and hadn't been able to stop grinning since. Piper was insanely jealous, but she tried not to show it.

'I have a good feeling about today,' Piper replied.

'You have a good feeling about every day!'

'No, I don't! Well, I do - but this feels different. It's today. I just know it.'

Absently, Piper pushed up her sleeve to reveal the tattoo in the crook of her elbow. _I'm sorry - are you alright?_ were the words permanently etched into her skin. They were commonplace words - she knew people with much more exciting or interesting tattoos - and every time someone began to apologise, her heart would beat faster. But nobody had ever said it in the _right way_ , the way that would mean they were destined for each other.

'Piper? Earth to Piper?'

Piper was jolted from her thoughts. 'Uh - sorry,' she mumbled, 'I was just thinking...it's nothing.'

'Piper?' There was a gentleness in her friend's voice, 'I'm sure you're right. Today _is_ the day. You'll see.'

Piper realised they had walked further than she had thought: they were nearly at school. It was a small school for a small town, and Piper knew everyone. There was next to no chance any of them could be The One.

'Because,' Annabeth continued, 'I heard there's someone transferring here - they start today!'

'Seriously? Do you think - think that-'

'It could be them? Definitely.'

Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, was waiting at the gates. 'I gotta go,' said Annabeth, 'but I'll see you later.'

'Sure,' agreed Piper distantly. She headed to her locker. So, if there was a new kid, he could be her soulmate, which meant she would have to talk to him somehow. That was the only way she would know. Maybe she could corner him after class? Or she could get Annabeth to help her 'accidentally' end up talking to him, somehow. Or... She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice the person standing in front of her, staring into his locker, until she smashed into him. She stumbled backwards, tried to regain her balance, tripped over her own feet and ended up on her butt. Way to look cool.

'I'm sorry - are you alright?' he asked, turning to face her.

In the few seconds that followed, Piper realised two things. One, she didn't recognise him, so he must be the new guy. And two... Two, he had just said the _exact words_ that were inked on her arm. Her eyes widened. _It's him,_ she thought, _it has to be him!_ But by the time she had composed herself enough to say something, he had been swept away by the crowd of students heading to first period. Piper scrambled to her feet, and stood there for a moment, open mouthed. Then she shook herself out of it and headed to class. Maybe he would be there and she would get a chance to talk to him!

But he wasn't in her math class.

And he wasn't in her English class.

And she couldn't concentrate. At all.

By the time the bell rang for recess, her whole body felt twitchy and uncomfortable. Annabeth was waiting for her.

'So,' the other girl said, 'I found out some stuff about the new guy. One, his name is Jason Grace. Two, he's a senior. Three, he's in all my classes. And four-'

'Four,' continued Piper, 'he's my soulmate but he doesn't know it.'

'You're _kidding_.'

'Nope.' Piper recounted the story. As she talked, Annabeth's mouth opened wider and wider.

'Whoa,' she said when Piper had finished, 'that is some story.'

'Well, you're not wrong.'

'What are you going to do about it?' asked Annabeth.

'I don't know,' Piper admitted. 'I mean, I have to do something, but I have no idea what!'

Suddenly, Annabeth nudged Piper. 'Don't be obvious,' she whispered, 'but he's over there.'

Piper swivelled her whole body round. 'I said don't be obvious!' hissed Annabeth. Piper ignored her. She was too busy staring at Jason. He was tall, and he looked strong, with short blond hair and sky-blue eyes. 'Oh. My. God.' she whispered. 'I have to go talk to him.'

She took a deep breath. In, out. In, out. Okay.

She took approximately three determined strides before her confidence faltered. What if she was wrong? What if he was just some random guy? Sure, it had _felt_ right, but what if she had made it all up? What if it had been a coincidence?

Then he noticed her.

Eye contact. A split-second of it. But it was enough. _It is him_ , Piper thought. Confidence restored, she marched towards him.

Then a thought hit her. If she was right, the next words she spoke would be the words inked in his skin.

 _Don't mess it up_ , she told herself.

Then she reached him.

'Hey, um..' Nice start. Real nice. _Say something! Anything!_ 'You have really...nice eyes.'

Ohgodohgodohgod.

Why had she said that?

Shock flitted across Jason's face. This was so embarrassing, what had she done, oh god, she had to leave, now-

But just as she was turning to go - and spend the rest of her life in a pit of shame - he grabbed her arm.

'Wait!' His voice matched his appearance - strong, firm, handsome. He blushed, and then pushed up his sleeve. Tattooed on his wrist were the words, _Hey, um, you have really nice eyes._

Piper's heart beat so hard she was sure he could hear it. Slowly, she did the only thing she could think of: she shrugged off her snowboarding jacket to reveal her own tattoo.

Jason's expression mirrored hers.

Piper felt like she was about to cry. Her heart raced; her breathing was uneven; hot needles prickled her eyes. She had finally found him. The person she would spend the rest of her goddamn life with! She dropped her jacket and flung her arms around him. Jason made a surprised sound and went stiff for a moment, before relaxing and hugging her back. He smelled nice, like...like a cool breeze. And slightly lemony. Mmm. She never wanted to let him go, but she had to.

'Pleased to meet you,' she said thickly, 'my name is Piper McLean.'

'Jason Grace,' he said with a warm smile, 'and I am _honoured_ to spend the rest of my life with you.'

'You don't even know me yet!' Piper laughed. 'I could be really annoying, you never know.'

'Well, you've definitely made a good first impression,' he said, 'and that's what counts.'

Piper hugged him again. For the first time, she couldn't wait for the rest of her life.

 **A/N: I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you liked it! Please leave a review...? Also I'm actually British so if I got the Americanisms wrong please tell me...**


End file.
